Un coup de vent emporte les plans
by Iroko
Summary: Laisser le bébé sur le pas de la porte avec juste une lettre comme explication, c'est un peu léger. Et quand en plus la légère lettre s'envole...
1. Bébé anonyme et services sociaux

Blabla de l'auteur : Retour au crossover

 **Un coup de vent emporte les plans**

 **Chapitre 1 : Bébé anonyme et services sociaux impuissants**

Peu après qu'Hagrid soit reparti sur sa moto et que Dumbledore et McGonagall aient transplanné, le vent forcit et, jouant avec la couverture plus ou moins bien serrée autour du bébé, finit par lui arracher la lettre qui s'envola vers les étoiles.

Le lendemain matin, Miss Figg, planquée derrière ses rideaux, put s'assurer que les Dursley avaient récupéré Harry. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, elle attendit la nuit pour envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, confirmant l'installation du nouveau membre de la famille. Après quoi elle se dépêcha d'aller se coucher, elle ne se sentait pas très bien depuis ce midi.

Ce qui se confirma les jours suivants qu'elle passa au lit, clouée par une forte fièvre, et loupant du même coup le passage des services sociaux qui récupèrent le mystérieux bébé abandonné - ils étaient trop surchargés pour le faire la veille. Les Dursley étaient d'honnêtes gens qui avaient déjà fort à faire pour s'occuper de leur enfant chéri, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre en charge la progéniture de quelque vagabond !

L'enquête menée par les services sociaux ne donna rien. Ils avaient bien sûr sonné chez Miss Figg mais comme ça ne répondait pas et qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille dame qui ne recevait jamais de visite, ils étaient partis sans insister. Du coup le bébé fut déclaré pupille de la nation et confié à l'orphelinat. La personne en charge de le nommer décida de lui attribuer le nom du roi Henry dont elle révisait actuellement l'histoire pour devenir prof et ne plus avoir à torcher le cul des mômes. Henry Green à cause de ses yeux verts, pourquoi se casser la tête pour un orphelin ?

Un orphelin qui reçut bien vite le surnom d'Harry pleurs, vu qu'il semblait impossible de l'amuser et qu'il était tout le temps triste et recroquevillé dans un coin, pleurant avec force quand il ne pleurnichait pas avec un air apeuré. Sans compter ses cauchemars qui réveillaient tous le personnel la nuit. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas très apprécié et difficilement refourgab... pardon adoptable.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Couple providentiel

Blabla de l'auteur : vampires à la rescousse

 **Un coup de vent emporte les plans**

 **Chapitre 2 : Couple providentiel**

Quelques temps plus tard, un "jeune" couple se promenait dans les rues de Londres, profitant du temps agréablement... nuageux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas partis en amoureux, ni n'avaient mis un pied à Londres. C'était agréable de profiter d'un grand choix de boutiques de mode et de pouvoir aller voir une pièce de théâtre différente tous les soirs. Forks et la maison des Denali étaient peut-être des endroits discrets où ils pouvaient vivre tranquillement, mais c'étaient de sacrés trous perdus ! Alors qu'il longeaient un jardin d'enfants, une exclamation enfantine leur fit tourner la tête. Un bambin - il devait avoir deux ans à peine - les regardait avec des yeux émerveillés. Se trainant maladroitement à quatre pattes, il se rapprocha du mur et tendit les bras vers le couple, souriant comme un angelot au paradis alors que ses yeux rouges et sa bouille humide laissait deviner une toute autre humeur peu avant.

Le cœur de Rosalie fondit immédiatement et Emmett ne put s'empêcher de trouver le gosse adorable même si honnêtement il ne ressemblait à rien - qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il est mignon tout plein ! Une surveillante ne tarda cependant pas à se pointer. Mais plus que de la méfiance envers des adultes inconnus trainant près des jeunes enfants à sa charge, elle était surtout stupéfaite.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à le faire sourire ? Depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé abandonné dans la rue il ne fait que pleurer.  
\- Abandonné dans la rue ? Mais c'est horrible, comment peut-on laisser un bébé fragile dehors !  
\- Malheureusement tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Rosie chérie, prête à adopter le premier bébé abandonné que tu trouveras.  
\- Vous avez déjà adopté un bébé ?  
\- Non, on voudrait bien mais on est trop jeunes pour être prioritaires. Même si ça fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble, ça ne fait que deux ans qu'on s'est marié.  
\- Et vous préférez adopter que...  
\- Je suis stérile.

Le ton de Rosalie s'était fait tranchant et elle détourna la tête, serrant les dents pour retenir le chagrin qui l'étouffait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Mais un gazouillis inquiet eut tôt fait de la distraire et elle sourit avec tendresse au petit bonhomme en l'assurant que tout allait bien. La surveillante se mordit les lèvres. Après tout ça n'engageait à rien d'essayer.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez rencontrer la directrice ? Je ne peux rien promettre, mais Harry pleurs... Harry pleure avec tout le monde peut importe à quel point on est gentil et qu'on essaye de lui faire plaisir. Mais vous l'avez visiblement charmé alors il serait mieux avec vous.  
\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on pourrait l'adopter ?  
\- Ce sera à la directrice de décider mais vous semblez tout à fait admissibles malgré votre jeunesse.  
\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. De toute manière tu as déjà du mal à le lâcher des yeux.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui, je ferais un super papa, tu verras !

 _« En plus, pour je ne sais quelle raison, le petit sent moins le sang qu'un humain normal. Je suis sûr qu'il ne posera pas de problème à Jasper. »_ rajouta-t-il d'un murmure inaudible hormis pour sa compagne.

Enchanté de pouvoir se débarrasser de l'insupport... de l'adorable bambin, la direction de l'orphelinat accéléra la procédure d'adoption - mais ils vivent aux Etats-Unis, ils ne vont pas pouvoir rester trop longtemps en Angleterre ! - en fermant les yeux sur quelques irrégularités - le médecin ayant signé le papier qui confirmait la stérilité de la future maman avait le même nom que le futur papa. De toute façon le gamin les avait adoptés et était tout souriant avec eux, donc c'était le mieux pour tout le monde.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Parents surprotecteurs

Blabla de l'auteur : une nouvelle famille

 **Un coup de vent emporte les plans**

 **Chapitre 3 : Parents surprotecteurs**

C'est ainsi que le petit Harry, à présent Cullen, intégra un coven de vampires. Vampires qui dépassèrent vite leurs craintes d'avoir un humain fragile dans les pattes vu comme il était adorable, calme et quasi-inodorant - pour son sang, le contenu de ses couches c'était autre chose. Rosalie était une maman lionne en parfaite adoration avec son lionceau, Emmett paraissait beaucoup plus mature - sauf quand il passait en mode papa poule complètement gaga - Esme était ravie de cuisiner, Edward s'amusait des pensées du petit bout d'homme, Alice s'extasiait sur sa choupitude - à laquelle elle participait activement en craquant pour tous les petits ensembles pour enfant - Jasper se réjouissait de pouvoir jouer aux petits soldats avec l'enfant sans ressentir le besoin habituel de verser le sang, et Carlisle était comblé de voir sa famille plus heureuse que jamais.

Cependant avoir un enfant humain avec eux pouvait leur attirer l'attention des Volturis, sans compter la désapprobation totale des Quilleutes. Pour éviter les ennuis, ils partirent à la recherche de nouveaux logements tout en restant aux Etats Unis où la législation leur permettait de faire l'école à la maison à Harry. Ce n'était peut-être pas très juste de priver Harry de camarades de jeux, mais ils auraient des problèmes si petit Harry leur parlait de sa famille qui ne mangeait rien - vu comme il avait pleuré au moment où Bambi perd sa mère, ils allaient attendre avant de lui dire de quoi ils se nourrissaient - et qui brillait au soleil - parce que lire un bon bouquin sur un transat en plein soleil, c'est quand même bien agréable quand on n'a pas de voisins. Mais vu comme Harry les adorait, il ne semblait pas malheureux. Et quand ils faisaient un trajet, Harry était toujours nerveux et regardait avec méfiance les humains qu'il voyait. Pas de problème pour les animaux par contre, il adorait d'ailleurs les zoo - où sa famille avait un peu flippé en découvrant qu'il parlait la langue des serpents.

C'est donc un Harry épanoui qui découvrait chaque nouveau logement comme de nouveaux terrains de jeu, sans se poser la question de pourquoi ils déménageaient tous les 2-3 ans. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait un peu était qu'on lui refuse d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Un serpent c'était pas si encombrant pourtant. Mais visiblement les deux petits crocs faisaient peur à ses parents. Comme si un serpent allait le mordre alors qu'ils pouvaient parler ensemble ! Et puis ses parents pouvaient parler, il avaient des canines très pointues eux aussi. Mais bon, même si c'était parfois ennuyeux qu'ils soient aussi surprotecteurs avec lui - ils lui tenaient toujours la main pour traverser les passages piétons ! - Harry adorait son papa et sa maman, et toute sa famille. C'était la meilleure famille au monde !

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Enfant éternel

Blabla de l'auteur : vampire or not vampire ?

 **Un coup de vent emporte les plans**

 **Chapitre 4 : Enfant éternel**

Quand Harry atteint ses 18 ans, il était un peu plus au fait des secrets de sa famille même s'il restait très naïf. Vivre en vase clos avec une maman vampire surprotectrice n'aidait pas à découvrir les mille et un écueils de la vie. Mais Harry était très heureux dans son vase et tout ce qu'il voulait était rester avec sa famille pour toujours - et un serpent aussi mais il avait fini par accepter que ça faisait parti des choses qu'on ne peut pas avoir dans la vie, de toutes façon les animaux avaient trop peur des vampires comme s'en désolait Jasper à qui monter à cheval manquait. Au moins Harry pouvait parler avec les serpents pour les raisonner et puis au zoo ils étaient coincés dans des terrariums - sauf la fois où Harry avait fait disparaître une vitre il ne savait pas comment - alors même quand il serait un vampire, ça ne changerait rien.

Sa famille lui avait bien expliqué les avantages et les inconvénients de l'état de vampire. Bon, courser des animaux pour les saigner n'était pas très engageant mais ça faisait longtemps qu'Harry avait dépassé son traumatisme de savoir qu'on mangeait les mignons petits animaux - c'était quand même bien bon le lapin. Ne pas sortir au soleil et déménager par période de vie humaine était déjà son mode de vie depuis qu'il était enfant. Et de toute manière il ne quitterait jamais sa maman ange qui l'avait sauvé après qu'une lumière verte lui ait volé sa maman rousse et qu'il se soit retrouvé tout seul dans un monde terrifiant.

C'est donc avec détermination qu'il affronta la transformation, sous le cœur serré de sa famille qui étaient heureux qu'il reste avec eux mais souffraient de ne pouvoir lui épargner la douleur de la mutation. C'est un nouveau-né relativement contrôlable - par rapport à leur expérience - qu'ils guidèrent dans cette nouvelle non-vie. Rosalie ne put empêcher ses instincts de mère couveuse de ressortir, le jeune adolescent étant après tout redevenu en quelque sorte un "enfant". Leur petit bébé à tous même si Emmett et elle s'étaient approprié le titre de parents. Harry était sa joie, son petit miracle qu'elle avait cru inatteignable après sa transformation. Les vampires n'ont pas d'enfants mais Harry serait leur enfant éternel.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	5. Amour innocent

Blabla de l'auteur : petit Harry devient grand. Ou pas.

 **Un coup de vent emporte les plans**

 **Chapitre 5 : Amour innocent**

Harry était à présent un vampire adulte au même titre que ses parents et que ses oncles, tantes et grands-parents - qu'il ne devait pas nommer comme tels en public vu qu'il paraissait le même âge qu'eux. Il était toujours heureux, et encore plus quand il se blottissait contre Edward quand celui-ci jouait du piano. Celui-ci râlait qu'il était maintenant trop grand pour monter sur ses genoux et que ce n'était pas pratique pour jouer, mais il ne le virait pas pour autant, et jouait parfois d'une main pour lui masser la nuque de l'autre. Harry adorait les massages. Et il adorait aussi quand Edward le touchait. C'était différent que de chercher refuge dans les bras de papa-maman, ou se faire étouffer par Alice qui continuait de vouloir l'habiller avec des tenues mignonnes alors qu'il n'avait plus 4 ans.

Harry aimait chaque membre de la famille mais il se rendait compte qu'Edward était devenu "spécial". Il était le seul avec qui Harry avait envie d'être pour ne rien faire. Il aimait partager les activités de tout le monde mais quant à rien faire il préférait le faire avec Edward à côté que tout seul. Et Harry avait l'impression que c'était pareil pour Edward, il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui, même si des fois il avait un air bizarre et qu'il soupirait souvent. Quand Harry lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il lui disait que ce n'était rien avec un étrange sourire mélancolique.

Un jour qu'il était rentré tôt d'une chasse en solitaire - il était très vite tombé sur un blaireau et y avait goûté par curiosité. Beurk, ça lui avait coupé l'appétit - il avait surpris une conversation entre Edward et Jasper. Edward se plaignait qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir "ça", que le serpent le tentait. Comment un serpent pouvait-il tenter Edward ? Il lisait peut-être dans la tête des gens, mais il n'y arrivait pas dans celle des animaux. Et quel était le mystérieux "ça" ? Jasper devait le savoir vu qu'il ressentait les émotions et Edward ne le précisa pas. Jasper lui dit qu'il devrait suivre son cœur - comment ça suivre ? Un cœur ne marche pas, et encore moins un cœur de vampire - puis ils rejoignirent la terrasse pour saluer les autres qui revenaient des soldes - des bousculades d'humains hystériques dans des magasins exigus pour des vêtements qui étaient là depuis des mois, quel intérêt ? Edward devait être bien perturbé pour n'avoir pas "entendu" Harry rentrer.

Harry oublia cependant vite cette conversation, pris dans le tourbillon joyeux du quotidien. Jouer aux jeux vidéos avec papa, aider maman à bichonner ses voitures, discuter d'Histoire avec Jasper, fuir Alice...

\- Au secours Edward ! Alice veut encore me kidnapper.

\- Mais je veux juste t'emmener voir la nouvelle collection. Ils ont des trucs trop mignons.

\- Je suis un adulte, je vais pas porter des trucs mignons ! Pis y'a plus que maman et papa qui ont le droit de dire que je suis mignon, parce que je suis leur enfant.

Difficile pourtant de ne pas le trouver mignon alors qu'il boudait adorablement comme un gosse de 4 ans, pensa Edward. Surtout quand il se retrouvait sur ses genoux, fermement accroché à lui pour qu'il le protège d'Alice.

\- Alice, Harry n'aime pas faire les magasins et il a tout ce qui lui faut comme vêtements. Fais-toi une raison sur son désintérêt de la mode et abandonne, tu vas me le traumatiser.

\- Mais c'est important de bien s'habiller ! Et puis ose nier que tu n'apprécies pas de voir Harry dans de jolis costumes ajustés ?

Edward bénit le fait que les vampires sont incapables de rougir, Harry l'aurait cramé direct.

\- Edward ?

Zut. Vu qu'il n'avait rien répondu Harry était en train de penser qu'il aimait le voir dans de jolis costumes. Encore heureux qu'il ne se doute pas qu'Edward en avait de plus sexy et déshabillés en tête.

\- Tu aimes que je mette des costumes ?

\- Tu es beau quoique tu mettes, mon petit serpent.

Arg. C'était quoi cette réplique à l'eau de rose ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui donne ce petit surnom après qu'ils aient découvert qu'il parlait aux serpents ? Quand il était jeune c'était juste mignon, mais maintenant impossible de ne pas penser à la connotation sexuelle d'un serpent. Et son incorrigible lutin de fausse sœur qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé de le voir s'enfoncer. Et qui avait peut-être forcé sur son don pour voir quelles répliques seraient les meilleures pour l'empêtrer encore davantage.

\- Toi aussi tu es beau Edward.

Oui c'était vraiment une chance de ne pas pouvoir rougir quand votre petit frère vous bombardait l'esprit de toutes les fois où il vous avait trouvé absolument magnifique. Par contre il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de couper court à la conversation, il commençait à se sentir réagir avec l'objet interdit de son amour qui se trémoussait sur ses genoux en le regardant comme s'il était son prince charmant.

\- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs j'ai vu quelques costumes qui lui iraient à ravir.

Hein ? Non ! Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve à son tour à devoir jouer la poupée de sa sœur ! Il l'avait déjà assez été. Et avant qu'Harry ne soit tenté de voir une séance de mode avec lui pour mannequin, Edward prit la décision qui s'imposait.

\- Fuyons cette sorcière de la mode, Harry !

Et il détala avec son petit serpent dans les bras. Un serpent qui pouffait agréablement de rire à ses oreilles, lui donnant l'impression que son cœur mort battait à nouveau. Il s'arrêta à quelques lieues de la maison, cachés au milieu de buissons quelconques.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous poursuivre.

\- Elle ne va sans doute pas risquer ses talons hauts et sa nouvelle robe machin-chose à une fortune de dollars.

\- Pff, c'est sûr. Je t'adore p'tit clown.

\- Hé ! C'est mon père le clown. Mais moi aussi je t'adore monsieur-je-mets-mon-esprit-partout.

\- En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de penser à quel point je suis génial ? Ma tête va finir par exploser.

\- Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez grosse sans moi. Mais je n'y peux rien si je t'aime autant Edward. Je voudrais passer tout mon temps avec toi, ne jamais te lâcher, je sais pas pourquoi.

Gloups, on était un peu trop près d'une déclaration d'amour là. Et ça aurait probablement été pire s'il avait les pouvoirs de Jasper. Rosalie allait lui arracher les yeux s'il décidait d'accepter ses sentiments et d'éclairer Harry sur les siens. Harry était trop naïf et surtout encore ignare en matière de relations amoureuses et surtout sexuelles. Merci la maman surprotectrice qui avait même réussi à empêcher son mari de partager ses porno préférés avec son fiston en menaçant de le castrer. Harry n'en était sans doute pas conscient mais il avait encore le contrôle parental au niveau des films qu'il regardait. Et on était plus sur du -12 ans que du -16. Mais Edward avait espéré pendant si longtemps de trouver lui aussi l'amour. Et même s'il avait été pris par surprise en se rendant compte un jour - avec l'aide de Jasper - qu'il l'avait développé malgré lui pour son adorable petit frère, il se sentait de moins en moins l'âme d'un saint - de toute façon les vampires n'avaient pas d'âme. Il voulait serrer Harry contre lui, l'embrasser, lui dire des mots d'amour et lui composer des sérénades...

Tout à ses pensées il s'était rapproché d'Harry, son visage était si près, si tentant... Et Harry qui commençait à frotter son nez contre le sien en bisou esquimau... Edward envoya sa sœur au diable - en sachant qu'elle l'y trainerait ensuite - et il céda à la tentation, posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. C'était tellement doux, tellement tendre. Harry ne sursauta même pas, tellement cela semblait dans la continuité de leur étreinte, même si Edward entendait la curiosité poindre dans son esprit. Il aurait voulu avoir les pouvoirs de Jasper pour faire ressentir à Harry à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait le faire qu'avec son corps et ses mots. Alors il l'embrassait doucement pour ne pas l'effaroucher, se retenant de lui dévorer la bouche - et le reste.

\- Je t'aime Harry. Mais pas seulement comme un petit frère. Je t'aime aussi comme tes parents s'aiment, comme Alice et Jasper s'aiment, comme Carlisle et Esmée s'aiment. Je te veux comme compagnon.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de s'éclairer de compréhension. Alors c'était ça qu'il ressentait ! Cet amour spécial qu'il avait pour Edward, c'était l'amour des compagnons.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward !

Et c'est le cœur rempli de joie qu'il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, comme faisaient son papa et sa maman.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	6. Beaux-parents terribles

Blabla de l'auteur : après la déclaration d'amour, encore faut-il obtenir l'autorisation des parents

 **Un coup de vent emporte les plans**

 **Chapitre 6 : Beaux-parents terribles**

Si Edward se sentait un peu plus léger d'avoir accepté ses sentiments et heureux qu'Harry les lui retourne, l'acceptation du reste de la famille ne l'avait pas empêché de déglutir en voyant les regards d'avertissements de ses "beaux-parents". Emmett était peut-être bien plus flippant quand il était sérieux que quand il était sur le sentier de la blague finalement. Et ce n'était rien face à Rosalie, la maman surprotectrice dans toute sa splendeur. Edward doutait qu'il puisse faire plus que tenir la main et embrasser chastement sur la bouche leur bébé Harry avant au moins les cent prochaines années.

Harry était sur son petit nuage, heureux d'avoir un amoureux tel une petite écolière pure et naïve - les rougissements en moins à cause de son état de vampire - totalement inconscient du contrôle parental toujours à l'œuvre - sous l'amusement des non-concernés. Alors qu'Harry ronronnait presque d'être bouiné contre son amoureux pour regarder la télé, Edward essayait de se détendre pour apprécier la situation malgré la présence d'un chaperon dans le fauteuil à côté - et dont l'esprit le menaçait continuellement de douloureuses représailles si ses mains venaient à s'égarer. Leurs promenades en amoureux étaient toujours en double-couple et on leur tenait la chandelle pour les repas en tête à tête.

Même savourer un chaste baiser devenait une gageure quand on recevait des images de langue coupée pour l'avertir qu'elle ferait mieux de rester dans sa propre bouche. Emmett encore, restait plutôt aimable, soucieux qu'il ne traumatise pas Harry mais lui faisant confiance, posant certaines limites surtout parce qu'il savait que Rosalie ne le voudrait pas. Après la frustration d'Edward l'amusait quand même beaucoup et il ne se gênait pas pour lui sortir des menaces de films d'horreur rien que pour voir le regard qu'il lui retournait. Le retour du grand farceur en somme, quoiqu'il prétende à propos du sérieux de son rôle de père.

Rosalie était la pire. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une femme ayant été violée, elle refusait totalement que son bébé se fasse "agresser". Edward préférait ne pas repenser au temps qu'Emmett avait mis pour l'apprivoiser sur ce plan, tellement elle restait traumatisée et malgré toute l'attirance et l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui dès leur rencontre. Et comme le sujet était sensible, Edward ne voyait pas trop comment l'aborder pour essayer de la convaincre qu'il prendrait soin d'Hary et irait à son rythme. Il osait déjà à peine lui faire remarquer qu'Harry n'était plus un bébé, de peur que maman lionne ne nie farouchement la chose toutes griffes dehors. De temps en temps il essayait de préparer un discours mais malheureusement les visions d'Alice ne voyaient jamais leur réalisation bien se passer.

Edward en était donc réduit à profiter de son histoire d'amour comme le ferait un gosse de moins de dix ans, gardant ses hormones enfermées dans le placard pour n'être que le soleil qui faisait briller Harry. Un Harry qui voulait passer tout son temps avec son amoureux et, comme ils ne dormaient pas, Edward ne pouvait même pas s'éclipser pour se soulager avec un peu de masturbation à l'abri d'un quelconque hôtel un peu éloigné. Si Edward s'était senti frustré avant en pensant que l'objet de son amour lui était interdit, il savait à présent que ça n'avait rien été face à la frustration qu'il ressentait à présent. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, pieds et poings liés au bon vouloir de ses beaux-parents, dans le dos de son amant - au sens purement platonique du terme.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	7. Amour éternel

Blabla de l'auteur : qui va craquer ?

 **Un coup de vent emporte les plans**

 **Chapitre 7 : Amour éternel**

Alors qu'Edward commençait à penser qu'il devrait vraiment attendre que son fiancé soit centenaire avant de pouvoir lui faire un french kiss - et ne parlons pas de lui mettre la main au panier - ce fut finalement Harry qui débloqua la situation. Un jour que tout le monde était allé faire les soldes, Harry resta seul à la maison car il avait horreur de ça. Les autres hommes de la maison n'étaient pas friands non plus mais avaient accompagné leurs compagnes pour porter leurs achats. Et comme il était hors de question qu'Edward reste seul avec Harry, Rosalie l'avait embarqué de force. Elle aurait bien laissé Emmett pour veiller sur Harry mais il fallait qu'elle lui refasse sa garde robe et puis Harry avait fait remarquer qu'il était adulte merci, et qu'il pouvait très bien rester tout seul à la maison quelques heures.

Quand ils revinrent à la maison, Harry était aussi tranquille que quand ils étaient partis. En apparence. Seuls Edward et Jasper s'aperçurent du changement qui s'était installé dans la tête et le cœur d'Harry. Et sans doute Alice en avait-elle déjà eu la vision avant même si elle l'avait tu - Edward l'en remerciait. Livré à lui-même, Harry avait fini par s'ennuyer des jeux vidéos de son père et de l'absence d'Edward. Lui qu'on avait habitué à ne regarder la télé que pour une émission précise repérée dans le programme télé par ses parents ou de piocher dans la vidéothèque - la partie dont il avait connaissance - il avait finalement découvert l'occupation préférée des adolescents : le zapping télé. Et malheureusement pour sa mère, il avait fini par tomber sur un couple assez passionné. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour les pornos heureusement, mais voir deux amoureux se dévorer la bouche en s'étreignant fougueusement, leurs mains s'égarant de-ci de-là pour caresser le moindre carré de peau à portée, c'était une révélation pour Harry-les-amoureux-se-tiennent-par-la-main-et-s'embrassent-sur-la-bouche.

Et bien sûr, découvrir qu'on pouvait faire autre chose l'incita à se demander s'il n'y avait pas encore d'autres activités qu'on pouvait faire en couple. Et là il se tourna vers l'équivalent du serpent et de la pomme : l'ordinateur, et surtout internet. Internet qui servait à réserver des billets d'avion et à rechercher des infos sur les animaux qu'Harry avait vu en forêt. Mais si on pouvait y trouver des détails sur les parades amoureuses des animaux, pourquoi pas sur celles des humains ? Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry avait découvert l'univers interdit du sexe. Passés les premiers moments de surprise, embarras, gêne, parfois dégoût, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il avait envie de faire certaines choses avec Edward. Très envie. Même s'il doutait d'arriver à le demander. Une chance que son petit-ami lise dans les pensées. Même si ça restait embarrassant.

C'est donc un Edward aux anges qui essaya de contenir son sourire ravi à "entendre" son petit ami mourir d'envie qu'il lui dévore la bouche, et plus encore. Même si il restait toujours le problème du chaperon. Mais poussé par la motivation, Harry se révéla un parfait petit maraudeur. Échappant à un Emmett concentré sur son jeu vidéo en prétendant aller rejoindre sa mère au garage pour l'aider à soigner ses voitures, il se glissa en fait dans la chambre d'Edward après un détour. Bien sûr ils restaient à porter d'oreilles vampiriques, alors ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser à perdre halène - ou plutôt sans fin vu qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer - en se câlinant de près - mais en évitant les endroits trop érogènes pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de leur excitation. Emmett ne trouva rien d'anormal à ce qu'Harry le rejoigne après avoir pris une douche. Il avait dû se salir en aidant sa mère à réparer une auto. Edward lui s'était éclipsé pour aller chasser, et l'adrénaline de la chasse - où il avait en plus dû traverser un étang, uniquement pour poursuivre sa proie bien sûr - eut raison de toute odeur suspecte.

Mais si le jeu de cache-cache avait quelque chose d'excitant, il n'en demeurait pas moins frustrant, surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient se risquer à aller trop loin. Et de toute manière Edward voulait que la première fois d'Harry soit spéciale. Qu'il puisse l'aimer tendrement et sans être dérangé. Il voulait lui offrir une vraie lune de miel. À défaut du mariage vu qu'Harry était présentement enregistré comme son frère. D'ailleurs ça ne posait pas problème à Rosalie et Emmett quand ils se remariaient ? Est-ce que le fait qu'ils soient tous de sang différent suffisait pour la loi à passer outre le lien familial d'adoption ? Mais si oui, ça risquait d'être plus compliqué dans leur cas vu que le mariage homosexuel n'était autorisé que depuis peu, et pas dans tous les états. Et puis zut, au prochain changement d'identité il demandera un quelconque nom de famille pour Harry - ou pour lui - pour pouvoir le demander en mariage. De toute façon ils pourraient reprendre le nom de Cullen via le contrat de mariage.

Edward craqua cependant avant qu'ils ne finissent une période et c'est avec autant de frustration que d'amour qu'il se mit à genoux pour offrir une bague à Harry devant toute la famille. Évidemment tout le monde fut ému et les félicita, sauf Rosalie qui clamait qu'Harry était trop jeune pour se marier. Le-dit Harry s'offusqua évidemment qu'on veuille l'empêcher d'épouser son amour - et surtout d'accéder à la nuit de noce - et finit par craquer à son tour :

\- Je suis plus un bébé ! J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie, de sortir seul avec mon amoureux, et je vais pas non plus rester puceau toute ma vie !

Rosalie faillit défaillir - sauf que les vampires ne le pouvaient pas - en entendant le souhait de s'émanciper de son bébé. Et qui avait osé le pervertir ? Elle se retourna contre Edward qui s'empressa de se défendre :

\- C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, je n'ai rien à voir avec son éducation sexuelle.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai découvert ça tout seul sur internet.

Rosalie maudit la technologie qui n'apportait que des problèmes. Edward se retint de lui signaler qu'elle trouvait ça très utile pour commander des pièces de voiture ou des fringues de marque. Harry lui préféra s'assurer d'enfoncer le clou de sa libération.

\- Du coup, à partir de maintenant, vous êtes priés de ne plus nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues quand on veut un peu d'intimité. Et je vais pas attendre le mariage pour partir en vacances en amoureux.

Rosalie tenta de protester pour repousser la lune de miel mais Harry était décidé - la frustration ça allait bien un moment, Edward avait tout son respect pour s'être contenu aussi longtemps, mais lui n'était pas aussi patient ! C'est une Rosalie aux bords des larmes - qu'elle n'avait pas - qu'Emmett dut aller consoler. Harry était un peu désolé de faire de la peine à sa mère, mais il fallait bien qu'il coupe le cordon ombilical un jour. Et de préférence avant cent ans, il n'était pas la belle au bois dormant.

Même si ça prit du temps avant que Rosalie ne perde ses réflexes de surprotection, Edward et Harry finirent par pouvoir être un couple comme les autres, jusqu'à se jurer un amour éternel - littéralement, mais le maire ne s'en doutait pas.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews  
J'espère que cette choupistoire vous a plu.  
Et si vous trouvez que quelque chose manque, demandez toujours. Je promets rien mais vos questions pourraient toujours titiller mon imagination pour quelques bonus. Mais quand je serais rentrée de vacances.

Iroko


End file.
